When Time Has Passed
by Heryn-o-Eryn-Duin
Summary: Elizabeth muses on the time that has passed on the day Will returns home.


**When Time Has Passed**

Disclaimer: Pirates of the Caribbean and all its characters belong to the mouse. I'm just borrowing them with every intention of giving them back.  
A/N: This story will have three chapters, the first following Elizabeth, the second Will and the third will follow their son. For the purpose of this story the son's name will be Bill.  
Reviews: Yes please! Let me know what you think!

Summary: Elizabeth muses on the time that has passed on the day Will returns home.

**Chapter 1: Elizabeth – A mother, A wife**

She sat on sandy beaches, watching the waves roll and crash against the banks. The water slithering up, pushing as far as it could before dropping back. Ten long years she has watched, waited. Smiling bitterly, she grabbed a handful of sand and watched as it escaped between her fingers. Will had paid a hard price to live; he had missed his son's first breath, first step, first word. He had missed their first anniversary, their first house, their first years. And oh, she missed him, at times when being a young mother without anyone to turn to, got too much, and when loneliness seeped into her soul, she longed for the sound of his voice.

Picking up a stone she weighed it in her hand. There was a time when she was angry with him, angry with him for leaving, even when she thought about it she knew he had no choice. She had grown bitter, and spiteful. She spent time cursing Will, cursing Calypso, cursing Jack. As her thoughts wandered her grip tightened on the rock, her fingers curling around the edges. Flicking her wrist she watched as the stone skipped over the water before disappear beneath the waves. Just like the stone her anger and bitterness disappeared eventually. She knew in her heart that he had no choice, but if he did, he would have stayed by her side forever.

Pushing herself to her feet, she wandered aimlessly down the beach. There had been times when she wondered if it all had been worth it, the loneliness, the pain, the overwhelming sadness. Then she would look at her son and know that it was, and she would go through it again, just to have Bill with her, and to know that Will was alive, somewhere.

Sighing, she turned to the house and started walking back. The moon was still high in sky; there was still time to go.

To pass the time, she started mundane tasks – sweeping, cleaning. She looked to the window, watching as light started seeping through. She smiled. She walked quickly banging her fist on the door to Bill's room. She gathered her skirts and walked out the door.

She stood at the edge of the cliff. Her arms spread wide letting the breeze caress her, and the smell of the sea surround her. Today she would get her Will back, but not until sunrise. With mere minutes left to go, time seems to drag on. She has only been standing there for a few minutes, and it seemed like she had been there for years. It's funny, she mused, that the closer it gets to the time the longer it seems to take.

"Mama!"

Turning she watched as her son, their son, came towards her. He wrapped his arms around her and laid his head on her chest.

"It's today isn't it, Mama?" his brown eyes, so much like Will's, peered up at her. She just smiled down at him and held him closer.

For a brief moment, she wondered if he would have changed, if he would remember her. If his times spent at sea, ferrying the dead would have hardened his gentle soul. But no, in her heart she knew that to her, he would always be her blacksmith, her pirate, her love.

She pointed at the horizon, encouraging Bill to watch as the flash of green darted up into the sky.

She smiled as a silhouette of a magnificent ship could be seen. Watching as it got closer, closer. Bill looked up at her, his eyes dancing with excitement, before he took off to the beach hesitating only when he reached the water. He looked back at her desperate for her encouragement.

She walked leisurely to Bill, although she longed to run as fast as her feet could carry her and throw herself into her husband's arms. But no, son and father must meet first, and then she would hold him tight, and never let go.

Nodding to Bill, she watched as he ran to Will, stopping with a foot between them. They looked at each other, wary, nervous. Before they embraced, their laughter floating on the wind, the joyful cry of _Papa _brought tears to her eyes and a smile to her face.

Walking forward, her eyes drank the sight of him, and he in turn opened his arms. Closing the distance between them she held on and breathed in his scent, before touching their foreheads together.

They smiled to each other, before bringing their lips together.

Yes, some things are worth waiting for.

Tbc...


End file.
